


A Muted Roard

by myownspecialself



Category: Smallville
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, Humor, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-04-18
Updated: 2003-04-18
Packaged: 2017-11-01 05:05:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/352251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myownspecialself/pseuds/myownspecialself
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucas learns that red meteor rocks affect Clark and tries to use that knowledge to get what he wants. Things get sticky. Clark gets tricky.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Muted Roard

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Smallville Fiction William Blake challenge. 

## A Muted Roard

by Myownspecialself

<http://www.boomspeed.com/mosself/>

* * *

Pairings: Clark/Lex (with Lucas making a special guest appearance) 

Genre: Humor, Established Relationship, Future-fic, slightly AU. 

Warning: m/m sex, voyeurism 

Rating: NC-17 

Spoilers: Rush, Prodigal, Red; brief or vague references to many Season 1 episodes. 

Summary: Lucas learns that red meteor rocks affect Clark and tries to use that knowledge to get what he wants. Things get sticky. Clark gets tricky. 

Date: April 2003 

Disclaimer: This story is for entertainment only. It is not for profit. Smallville is the property of Alfred Gough, Miles Millar, Tollin-Robbins Productions, and Warner Bros. Television, and based upon characters originally created by Jerome Siegel and Joe Shuster. 

<http://www.rebeccalizard.net/wllmblake/>

Acknowledgments: Thank you to jedbird, skaterboy, amandajane, and philtre for the great beta on short notice. 

* * *

Tyger! Tyger! burning bright  
In the forests of the night,  
What immortal hand or eye,  
Dare frame thy fearful symmetry?

~William Blake, 1794 

* * *

The front door of the penthouse slammed in the distance. The approaching footsteps belied someone on the prowl, which could only mean-- 

"Honey, I'm home," Lucas announced from the doorway. 

"And it's not even nine-thirty on a Friday night," Clark said. He kept his eyes on the soldier figurine, the two wooden halves of which lay before him on the desk. "The party must have been really boring. Either that, or Pete asked you to leave." Even without looking, he knew Lucas was strutting toward him. 

He ignored Lucas for a few more seconds as he checked the tackiness of the glue and wondered if another drop was needed. He frowned and brought together the two pieces. Seeing that they joined perfectly, he started to turn the figure over. 

His hands froze when the tip of a blade pricked against his neck. Then he heard the chuckle. 

He looked up and scanned the grinning face capped by heavy eyebrows. He briefly considered buying some tweezers for his future brother-in-law. Lucas' birthday was next week, wasn't it? Maybe those gold-plated ones Lex had pointed out the last time they had gone window-shopping. 

"You do know," he said, "that the jugular vein is closer to the front?" Even though he had little to fear, he relaxed when Lucas, now looking bored, dropped the plastic letter opener on the desk. "Yet another reason why I find it so hard to believe you were once one of Edge City's most respected hit men." 

Lucas shrugged and gave a snort of amusement. His leather jacket made a whispery noise as he walked across the room to a desktop computer and reached for a digital camera that sat near the keyboard. 

"Hey, don't touch that." Clark didn't care if his tone was sharp; at least it wasn't outright hostile. "I'm recharging the battery." 

"Sorry," Lucas said pleasantly as he drew back his hand. He swaggered over to stand next to Clark. "You here alone?" He bent over to place a kiss on the top of Clark's head, and Clark's eyes almost watered when the whiskey fumes hit him. "Where's your future husband?" 

"Upstairs, on the phone. He's trying to calm down Gabe Sullivan. Your dad fired him today." 

"Again? Poor Gabe." Lucas' brow bunched as he mulled this over. "That's, like, the second time this year." He placed his hands on Clark's shoulders. Clark flinched in his seat. 

"Relax," Lucas murmured, "you know I won't bite. Unless you want me to." One hand slid across Clark's chest and gave him a friendly thump. "Can't a guy give his brother-in-law-to-be a hug?" The hand that slid inside the shirt and fondled Clark's nipple was anything but fraternal. Likewise the tongue that flicked his earlobe. 

Clark shoved him away. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Lucas wobble for a moment, shrug again, and then grab a small black tube that lay on the desk. 

"What's this?" Lucas squinted at the label. " _It dries fast_ , _made to last_ ," he mumbled as he read the small print. " _Chimp Glue_." He looked at Clark. "I take it they named after you?" 

"Give me that." Clark snatched the tube from Lucas' hand. "Did you have fun at Pete's keg party? How many jocks did you molest before they kicked you out?" He pointed to a chair across the desk from him. "Have a seat. And keep your hands where I can see them." 

"As a matter of fact, I did have a very nice time." Lucas plopped into the chair. "And I didn't touch a single frat boy--even though there are some fine, young specimens of manhood walking around." He shot Clark a flirtatious look. "Turns out you're not the only hunky sophomore at Metropolis U." 

"Senior." Clark frowned and waited for Lucas to continue. 

"Whatever. Yeah, so I was in a mood to chat tonight, and Pete had a big bottle of bourbon that went nicely with the conversation." He looked up at the ceiling. "Pete's cool. Kind of hot, too. It's a shame he's straight." He nodded at the plastic tube in Clark's hand. "What's with the Chimp Glue?" 

"It's a new item that MegaPolymer Technologies just launched. LexCorp is interested in buying their consumer-products division. I was just trying out this sample Lex got when he met with them." 

"Huh. What're you working on? Aren't you a bit old for toy models and stuff?" 

He put the tube down next to the soldier figurine. "I'm going to set up Lex's old model of Troy over there." He turned to point at a corner of the study. "The next time I go to home, I'm bringing back the whole setup, including the Trojan horse and the big table, from the mansion." 

He poked a finger at the soldier figurine. "That model holds a lot of memories for Lex and me. Back when we first met and were just friends. Before we even started dating--" He caught Lucas' glassy-eyed expression and cleared his throat. "So. What did you and Pete talk about?" 

"Stuff." Lucas waved a vague hand. "Pete and I finished off the whole bottle, plus part of another. And, as you can imagine, he got nostalgic. About him and his friends in high school. Their teen-age escapades." 

"Uh-huh." Clark fingered the edge of the desk and wondered how long Lucas would want to chat. 

"He told me an interesting story about some guy named Clark Kent." 

His head jerked up and he looked at Lucas. The smile was innocent, but Lucas' tone was wicked. 

"It seems that the meteor rocks have all sorts of effects on people in Smallville." 

"Really?" 

"'Really?'" Lucas mimicked, and then sneered. "Please. You've seen some of it first-hand. Guys who walk through walls. Guys who become invisible. And then some girl who sucked the fat out of people. And another one who could change shape at will." He frowned. "And on top of that, she was a _lesbian_! But I don't think that was because of the meteor rocks." He smiled at Clark. "Anyway, that was all before I showed up." He belched softly. "But you were around; surely you remember all that?" 

"I remember." 

"Apparently those rocks also have an aphrodisiacal effect on some people. For example, you." 

"I'm suddenly at a loss for words here." 

"Because, thanks to Pete and good ol' Jim Beam, I know one of your secrets?" 

"No, because you just used the word 'aphrodisiacal.'" 

Lucas' eyes narrowed. "Stuff it, Clark. Just because I don't go to college like you doesn't mean I don't look at my Word-A-Day calendar once in a while--" 

"Just joking." Clark paused and then snickered. "You actually have a Word-A-Day calendar?" 

Lucas ignored the question. "Anyway, Pete was telling me that once--thanks to some red meteor rock--you even started making out with _girls_." The look of horror on Lucas' face was almost comical. "With Chloe. And on another occasion, you put the moves on Lana and some other slut at the same time. In front of each other." 

Clark shrugged. "At the time, I found Chloe attractive. Lana, too. And the 'slut,' as you call her--although why, I don't know, since you're a hundred times the slut than she was--has a name: Jessie. She was basically a very sweet person. Too bad she wasn't male." 

"You've got a bit of a stick up your ass tonight, haven't you?" 

"Didn't until you walked in. Anyway, my point is that human sexuality can be rather fluid. There aren't always strongly defined boundaries between heterosexual and homosexual." He tilted his head and squinted at Lucas. "Didn't you tell me you once slept with a woman?" 

"Well, yeah, but--" 

"You were just confused, you said. And probably as drunk as you are now. But really, it was because you wanted to experiment, right?" 

"Yeah. Okay, I see your point. And I'm not drunk." He cleared his throat. "So. Uh. Have you and Lex ever used the meteor rocks... the red ones... when you're having sex?" 

"No." 

"Too bad. If I understand correctly from what Pete said, the rocks can make people erotically suggestible. Adventurous." He leered at Clark. "I'll bet Lex could be one mean, lean sex machine. And you? You act like a prissy little choirboy, but I'll bet good money that in bed you'd be a hot--" 

"Why don't we change the subject?" 

"What better subject is there than sex between two hot guys?" 

Clark didn't reply. Instead, he shook his head, stood up, and walked over to the bar. "Thirsty?" he said, not bothering to sound hospitable. "I'm going to have a Ty Nant." 

"Bourbon would be nice," Lucas said, stubbornly refusing to take a hint. He slowly licked his lips and smiled as his gaze swept over Clark from head to toe. Clark felt as if he were being fondled by that smile when he bent over to grab two bottles of water from the refrigerator. 

"The problem with whiskey is there's no empty can to crush when you're belching afterwards," Lex said as he walked in. "How will you possibly entertain yourself, Lucas?" 

"That's very funny, Lex." Lucas raised the middle finger of his left hand. "I give it my version of a 'thumbs up.'" 

"That means a lot to me, coming from a classy guy like you." Lex took in the upraised digit and nodded once in gracious acknowledgment. 

"You were on the phone for quite a while." Clark handed Lex a bottle. 

"I was, but it all turned out well. You'll both be delighted to know that Gabe is going to be okay." Lex's voice was loud and cheerful, as if he wanted to banish the tension in the room. "Starting Monday he'll be with LexCorp, working on the MegaPolymer Technologies deal." He took a quick swallow of water. "Since Gabe technically is no longer a LuthorCorp employee, Dad won't be able to fire him ever again unless he gets two-thirds of the _LexCorp_ board of directors to vote against Gabe. And the LexCorp directors think too highly of Gabe to seriously consider firing him." 

"To Gabe," Lucas said, and raised an imaginary glass. "And I want you to know I didn't vote to fire Gabe from LutherCorp. I didn't even know Dad wanted to." 

"Probably because you didn't attend any of the LutherCorp directors meetings this quarter." Lex's smile was condescending. "Dad was being considerate and didn't want to interrupt your card games. I'm sure he thought you wanted to stay out of it." 

"In any event, you've saved the day. You're a hero," Clark gave Lex's shoulder an affectionate squeeze. 

"And you _are_ looking particularly heroic--and dashing--tonight, big brother." Lucas' voice was loud and very distinct, as if he were on a theater stage. He was standing now directly in front of Lex. "Periwinkle blue is definitely your color." He ran an insolent finger lightly down one silk shirtsleeve. 

"Thanks, I think." He gave Lucas a wary look and drew back slightly after a subtle sniff. "Compliments. You must want something. Or else that's the bourbon talking." He frowned when Lucas reached for a tumbler and then for a bottle of amber liquid. 

"Hey, I just want to spend time with my brother. With Sexy Lexy," Lucas grinned as he poured himself a generous amount of whiskey, "and his geek--I mean Greek--god of a boyfriend." 

Clark pressed his lips together and gave Lucas a look of disgust. Lucas caught it and flashed him a mocking grin. Clark dropped his gaze to scowl at the blue bottle he now held in his hand. 

"If you're going to stay here the rest of the month, you need to remember the house rules." Lex took a long swallow of water. "One: You have to call us by our real names." Another long gulp. "Two: Don't antagonize your hosts. They outnumber you." 

Lex plunked his empty bottle on the bar and turned to stroke Clark's cheek. "Sorry I've ignored you all evening. Work has been crazy." 

"I kept myself busy," Clark murmured. "I'm working on a project." He drew Lex closer for a hug. As he ran his hands down Lex's back, he glanced over a shoulder. He was startled by the intensity of the envious expression on Lucas' face. The envy shifted into something else, and Clark felt a twinge of surprise that neediness could be so painful to witness. 

With Clark's arms draped loosely around him, Lex turned to his brother. "Clark and I are going out to a late dinner. You'll be okay by yourself for a few hours, right?" There was no question in Lex's voice, and the imperiousness of the tone momentarily wiped the hungry expression from Lucas' face. 

"Sure." Lucas watched as Lex, now at the desk, picked up the soldier figure that Clark had mended. "What's the occasion?" 

"The anniversary of the day we met," Clark said. "It was five years ago today--" 

"That Lex tried to plow you with his Porsche? How sweet." Lucas smirked. "Heh. I just said 'plow you.'" He cleared his throat. "I'm sure that since then, he's had ample opportunity to till your fields." 

"Asshole," Clark muttered, in spite of himself. 

"Aw, did I offend the Boy Scout?" The glint in Lucas' eyes was hard and sharp, and Clark felt annoyance flare up in his chest. "Why don't you go running back to Dinkyville and tell your farmer daddy on me? He could comfort you with folksy advice and platitudes to help you cope--" He broke off as Clark moved in and stood very close. 

"Leave my dad out of it," Clark growled, giving Lucas a shove, "and don't think I've forgotten how you pistol-whipped him--" 

"Hey, you two. Let's not ruin the evening." Lex spoke softly but menacingly. He had one hand on Clark's shoulder. "Clark, why don't you get your coat?" 

"If you're trying to scare me, Clark" Lucas fumbled in his jacket pocket, "it's not working. On the other hand, if you're trying to get me hot and bothered, you've succeeded admirably." Lucas withdrew his hand, now a fist, and held it at chest-level. "I like it rough." 

"Just bite me," Clark snapped, wishing he were wittier. And then he sneezed loudly when Lucas opened his fist and blew some red powder in his face. He started to choke and sneezed again, and stumbled backward into Lex. 

"Damn." Lex coughed violently. "What the hell is that?" He waved a frantic hand at the small cloud of red dust. 

"Meteor rock," Lucas crowed. He swaggered toward the armchair as he held up a clear plastic vial. "I found it in the den last night, near the entertainment center." 

"What the hell is your problem?" Clark glared. He coughed once and then took a step toward Lucas. As if he could really hold Clark back, Lex stretched out a hand on Clark's chest to restrain him. 

"After talking to Pete tonight, it dawned on me that you probably use this powder to liven things up," Lucas said, smiling. He shook the nearly empty vial, and the contents glittered faintly in the light. "Since, apparently, it removes inhibitions." 

Lex stared at Lucas' hand, at the vial. After a few moments, he turned to Clark. "Is that yours?" 

Clark stood very still and his eyes grew wide. He was silent. Finally, he nodded at Lex. "Yeah. My powdered red meteor rock," he said softly. 

Lucas was beaming. Charm warred with hunger in the smile. "Look, why don't you guys stay in?" The voice turned unctuous. Placating. "Cut to the chase. It's a special night. Your anniversary. Why not get right down to the real romantic part of the celebration? If you know what I mean." He paused for a second, and then added, in a lower voice, "I could help, too." 

" _Help_?" Lex's face looked like he had been sucking on lemons all day. "I hope you're not suggesting what I think you're suggesting." 

"You mean a late-evening threesome?" Clark brushed some red powder from his eyebrows. 

"Well, a twosome," Lucas said, nodding at both of them, "while I watch. That's _my_ fun." 

"Right. The voyeurism." Clark nodded back. He looked over at the desk. Figurine. Glue. Letter opener. "Sounds kinky. Wild." He looked at the table in the corner. Computer. Camera. He looked at the bar. Water bottles. Whiskey. He looked at his lover. Lex. 

"Clark?" Lex's voice was choked, but it wasn't because of the red powder. "Are you okay?" 

"Yeah." Clark grinned broadly as he turned to Lex. "I feel fine. And you?" He reached out and rubbed Lex's shoulder before putting a possessive arm around his lover. 

"I don't--" 

"So, what do you think?" Clark ran his tongue over his lips to catch some of the powder. He looked at Lex. 

"About?" Lex squirmed as Clark's arm squeezed affectionately around his shoulders. 

"About Lucas' suggestion. About us. Putting on a little show. For him." 

"Clark." Lex's look was one of shock. 

"Come on." Clark kissed Lex. "It'll be fun. Something new." Clark snaked out his tongue to wipe the faint trace of powder from Lex's lips. Somewhere behind him, he heard Lucas moan quietly at the sight. "Sweet," Clark murmured. "Like sugar. But then, you've always tasted that way to me, Lex." 

"Clark, this isn't you, is it." Lex's voice sounded hollow. 

"Sweet. You're so sweet." Clark's tongue flicked along Lex's jaw. "Think of it this way: it'll add some variety to our routine. And variety is the spice of life." He looked into Lex's face and winked. 

Lucas chuckled softly. "Sounds like something your hayseed dad would say." 

Clark ignored him. "Come on, Lex." He brushed his knuckles against Lex's cloth-covered crotch. "For our anniversary, let's give ourselves a treat and allow Lucas to bring some _spice_ into our life." He nipped an earlobe. "A little voyeurism may be just the _spice_ we need." He looked very carefully at Lex's face. "Think of it as..." Clark thought for a second, "...the _paprika_ on the goulash that is our relationship." 

Lex was staring at him as if he had lost his mind. " _Goulash_ ," he murmured. His face radiated disbelief. 

"Goulash," Clark nodded. "With lots of paprika." 

Suddenly, Lex's expression changed. "Oh. Spice. Paprika." His voice was soft as he nodded. And then in a louder voice, "I understand now. You feel the need for some paprika. That is, some variety." He pressed his lips in a thin line, and Clark knew it was to keep from smiling. Or laughing. 

"I do. And so does Lucas," Clark said, starting to unbutton Lex's shirt. "Besides, Lex, it'll only be you and me. He just wants to watch. Right, Lucas?" Smiling, Clark turned toward the other young man. 

"Right." Lucas nodded happily. "Say, not to be rude or anything, but do you two studs mind if we skip the food talk and get right down to the--" 

"Fun and games." Lex said, smiling. "Of course." He turned and gave Clark's face a quick, searching glance. "Here we go." He unbuckled his belt and pulled off his slacks. 

"Glad to see I was able to convince you," Lucas said genuinely pleased; his leather jacket and shirt were already in a heap on the floor. "This is going to be hot." 

"Come here." Clark reached for Lex, who was now down to his boxer-briefs. He slipped his large hands inside the waistband and slid the underwear down, exposing Lex to the evening air. 

"Yeah," Lucas whispered heavily, yanking down his pants and briefs and kicking them off. "I'll watch from over here," he added, falling into the armchair. 

"Lucas..." Clark was now kneeling before Lex; they were both in front of the couch. He turned Lex toward Lucas, and watched Lucas' eyes widen. "See?" He jerked his head in the direction of Lex's crotch. "This is what I come home to every evening." 

"Damn!" Lucas chortled in amazement. "All this time I thought you were marrying Lex for his _money_." Clark giggled with him and then looked up at Lex, who opened his mouth to protest and then-- 

It was hard to tell if the loud gasp was Lucas' amazement or Lex's surprise as Clark leaned forward to engulf Lex. The obscene slurping that followed shortly was definitely Clark laboring to take all of his lover. All of him. He was pleased when he heard Lucas' hoarse exclamation as the young man watched Clark's struggle to accommodate Lex. 

Clark started to bob his head rhythmically as he flicked his tongue around Lex's shaft. Immediately, he was rewarded with a series of choked moans that were like music. He began to move his tongue even more rapidly. 

"Easy," Lex rasped, suddenly pulling out of Clark's mouth, "we're in no hurry." 

"He's right, Clark. I'm too close already. Slow down." Lucas' voice was weak. 

Clark pulled back and balanced on his haunches. "Let's keep going." He looked up at Lex's dazed face. "This first one will be fast and furious. We can make the second one last as long as we want." He looked over at Lucas. "You can go two rounds, right?" 

"Sure," Lucas nodded. His smile seemed almost beatific. "Maybe even three, depending on what you guys do." 

"All right, then. On with the show." Clark turned back and immediately took Lex in his mouth again to signal the end of the discussion. He tried again to swallow Lex down to the root on the first try, and, judging by the mewl that escaped from his lover's lips, he was successful. 

For the next minute, the room was filled with Lex's moans and Lucas' sighs and even once, a poorly-stifled gag, when in his enthusiasm, Clark bobbed too deeply and nearly impaled the back of his throat. 

Lex suddenly cried out a warning when Clark intensified his movements, opening his throat so that Lex slid in farther. One last, greedy swallow, and Clark's throat clenched tightly around Lex. 

His head rolling back on a suddenly boneless neck, Lex came with a hoarse shout, his hands clenching and scrabbling in Clark's thick locks. 

Clark gulped and swallowed noisily, and out of the corner of his eye he watched Lucas' hand pump faster and faster. Seconds later, it was Lucas' turn to give a sharp, pained cry and shoot his release. 

"Wow." Lex fell back onto the couch. 

"Yeah. Wow." Clark echoed, standing up. He looked at Lucas, who, panting loudly, lay back in the armchair. "You made quite a mess." He walked over to the bar and grabbed a handful of cocktail napkins. "Here." He handed the napkins to Lucas, who wiped the stickiness off himself. 

"All right, then. Onward to round two." Clark took the wad of napkins from Lucas and deposited it in a nearby wastebasket. 

"Clark, I don't know if--" 

"Maybe in a few minutes?" Lucas interrupted Lex. 

"Hey, come on," Clark said. "You were the one who wanted this." He licked a fingertip and leaned down to rub it against Lucas' nipple. "All that booze isn't getting to you, is it?" He grabbed the nipple. His other hand brushed against Lucas' cock. It twitched. "I thought not." 

Clark reached down and, pulling Lucas to his feet, turned him around so that he faced away from Lex. "Check this out. He has a very nice ass. Just like his brother." The light slap echoed in the study. 

"Hey!" Lucas protested. 

Clark looked up when Lex cleared his throat. "Round two, you said?" He watched Lex's eyebrows rise in annoyance. 

"Don't worry, Lex. You're still my one and only." Clark winked. "Just let me get Lucas settled here, and then we'll start playing hide-the-salami." He bit back a laugh when Lex gaped at him, and then he turned back to Lucas. "Do you need some lube? You know, so you don't chafe?" 

"Yeah, that would be great," Lucas nodded, sitting down as Clark walked behind him to the desk. 

A second later, Clark was standing next to Lucas. "I found a sample that must have come from MegaPolymer. Here, I'll squeeze it out. Give me your hand." Clark twisted the cap off a small black tube. "Say 'when.'" 

Lucas held out his hand and Clark squeezed a very generous amount of clear gel into Lucas' palm. "That's fine. Thanks, Clark." 

Clark nodded, and then said, "Here's some for your other hand. Better too much than too little." He squeezed a large dollop onto Lucas' other palm and then, capping the tube, he placed it on the end table near Lucas, who was now slowly anointing his stiffening cock. 

"Try not to get that stuff on the chair," Lex said. 

"In a minute, you'll have more interesting things to think about besides furniture." Clark wiggled his eyebrows as he approached his lover. "Here we go." He walked up behind Lex and gently rubbed his cock against Lex's ass to excite himself. He looked over his shoulder and called out to Lucas. "Do you ever finger yourself as you jack off? It feels really wild." 

"Oh yeah," Lucas replied. "I do that all the time." He raised his ass off the armchair and started to probe himself with two gel-covered fingers, all the time keeping the other hand on his cock. 

Clark brought his mouth close to Lex's ear as he poked Lex's cleft with his cock, which was now completely erect. "Enjoy the show, Lex. You're going to remember this for a long, long time because-- 

"Hey! What the hell?!" 

Clark and Lex whirled around to see Lucas jerking and bucking, one hand entrenched between his buttocks. His face was a mixture of anger and disbelief; the other hand gripped his cock. It looked as if he were using it as a steering stick to yank himself to the right and then to the left. 

"Clark." Lex's voice was low. "Did you give him that glue instead of the lube?" 

"Did I?" Clark clapped a hand over his mouth in feigned horror. It didn't hold back the laugh. He dropped his hand and watched for a second as Lucas twisted and yelled. 

"Clark." Lex's voice was still low, but his face was twitching and, for a moment, it seemed to Clark that he was getting angry. Then Lex started laughing. 

"You sadistic moron! I'm going to get you for this, Clark." Lucas' face was red from his exertions; one hand stayed firmly in his ass, the other never letting go of the wilting erection. And then to his brother, "Stop laughing, Lex. It's not funny!" 

Clark wondered if some of the glue had spread to the seat of the armchair, because Lucas' forearm appeared now to be immobilized beneath him. 

"Clark, we have to do something." Lex took a deep breath. 

"You're right." Clark crossed the study to the computer desk and grabbed the digital camera. In a second, he was over by the armchair. "Lucas, give me a nice, big smile." He pushed a button on the camera and a silvery light flashed. 

"I'll give you a whole lot worse than a smile, you bastard." He looked at his brother. "Lex, help me. Do something!" Lucas howled at the top of his lungs, and yet the clicking of the camera shutter was still audible through the din. 

"Calm down," Lex said. "It's the kind of polymer glue you can take off with nail polish remover." He was frowning at the fine print on the tube. "I'll see if Enrique can find some. There must be an all-night store within a few blocks." 

"I can't want wait that long, goddammit. Use the bottle that's in my room." 

They both turned to Lucas. "Nail polish remover. In your room." Clark said as he threw a sidelong glance at Lex's face, which had an almost-indescribable expression--perhaps the kind that comes from biting the inside of the cheek to keep from laughing. 

"Yeah. So what?" Lucas was suddenly very defensive. "Since when do I have to justify to you my choice of sex toys?" His nostrils flared and he started wiggling his hips. Both hands stayed attached to his nether regions. "Get this glue off me," he wailed. "Please!" 

Clark scurried to the table in the corner and deposited the camera. Hurrying back to Lex, he hissed in his ear, "Listen. Get dressed first, like you just came home from dinner at a restaurant. Then get the nail polish remover." He reached for his pants and underwear. "I'll calm him down." 

Lex glanced at Lucas, who alternated between shooting death-ray glares at Clark and bucking wildly in the armchair in futile attempts to free himself. Fastening the last button on his shirt, Lex hurried out of the study toward Lucas' room. 

Clark approached the tossing, turning figure as he tucked his shirttails in. "Lucas, I'm going to help you feel better." 

"I'm glued up and stuck to this stupid, goddamn chair, Clark. To hell with your offers of sex. Just get me loose!" 

"Easy does it, Lucas," Clark said in a soothing voice. He knelt down and gently took Lucas' face in his hands. "Easy..." he cooed. 

"Stay away from me, you sick son-of-a-bitch. Get your hands off mmm--" His eyes widened in surprise as Clark mashed his lips against Lucas' and he jammed his large tongue into his mouth. 

Clark made a heroic effort to ignore the stale sourness and concentrated on probing with his tongue. In his mind's eye, he saw images of himself with his arms around Lex, both of them naked. He kissed Lucas more deeply and saw other images flash by: of Lex standing and him kneeling. He thrust his tongue again and again, while Lucas moaned loudly and started to reciprocate. 

A few seconds more, and then, knowing Lucas would appreciate some oxygen just about now, he withdrew his tongue. He stood up and backed away. Lucas gasped a "wow," and his eyes glazed over as he lost consciousness. 

"Here's the nail-polish remover. And cotton balls." Lex's voice sounded odd. "And can I ask why you were kissing my brother?" He saw Clark's grimace of distaste. "I thought you hated bourbon." 

"Still do," Clark said, shuddering as he wiped his lips with the back of his hand. He reached out to take the items. "It's not what you think." He made a disgusted noise. "I promise I'll explain later." 

"If you say so." Lex's expression was wary as he held out the acetone and the cotton balls. 

"Just pretend you and I walked in a second ago," Clark whispered hurriedly. "I need for you to play along." He uncapped the bottle. "Lucas," he called. "Lucas." He shook the young man's limp shoulder. 

Lucas' eyes flew open. He flinched and tried to sit up. "Wha--" Genuine panic blazed in his eyes when he realized his hands were stuck. 

"Easy," Clark murmured as Lex knelt next to him and held out a cluster of cotton balls. Clark soaked the cotton liberally with the remover and then applied it to Lucas' hand and cock. 

"What happened?" Lucas struggled to get out of the chair. "What are you doing?" 

"Somehow you got yourself all glued up," Clark said. "Pull your hand away." He brushed some more remover on Lucas' groin. 

Lucas released his cock. He flexed his hand. "What's wrong with my other arm? I can't move it." 

"It's one of those super-hold glues," Clark continued, "you must have mistaken it for lube." He took another acetone-soaked cotton-ball cluster and reached under Lucas to rub it on the glued arm and the fabric. 

"Glue?" Lucas stopped wiggling. Bewildered, he and looked at Lex and then Clark. "What did you do to me?" he whimpered. "Where are my clothes? 

"As far as we can tell, you decided to uh, entertain, yourself. Right here, in the study," Clark said. "You must have had quite a bit to drink this evening. My guess is that you passed out. But not before you glued yourself up." 

"Lucas, if you find yourself in... need... in the future, perhaps you could consider renting a date for the evening." Lex looked at Clark out of the corner of his eye. "And if you really feel you must practice self-abuse, do it in the privacy of your room." He picked up Lucas' shirt and laid it over Lucas' crotch. 

"I was... jacking off... here in the study?" Lucas looked baffled and then embarrassed. 

"Apparently so." Clark nodded as he widened his eyes. 

"But I don't remember..." His voice faded. He looked at Lex. "How did I end up like this?" He waved his free hand once, feebly. 

"Hm. Memory black-outs. Not a good sign." Clark shook his head. "You should go easy on the booze, Lucas." He dabbed some more with the cotton balls. "Try moving the arm now." 

"I feel weird," Lucas whined as he pulled his arm out from under himself. "My dick hurts. My ass is sore, too." 

"It's a good thing Clark and I happened to come in here after we got back from a wonderful dinner." Clark felt Lex's glare. "A very good thing. Right, Clark?" 

"Did you guys go to a club or something?" Lucas looked at Lex, confused. "A discotheque? You've got some glittery stuff on your scalp." 

"Lucas, listen," Clark knelt and leaned in. "You need to take better care of yourself." He patted Lucas on the shoulder as the young man struggled to stand. 

"I'm going to bed." Lucas grabbed his clothes, shoes, and his leather jacket into an untidy bundle. He started across the study. At the door, he turned around to face them. He still seemed stunned. "Thanks for unsticking me, Clark. Sorry about the mess, Lex." He walked out. 

"Good night, Lucas," Lex replied wearily. 

"He really does have a great ass," Clark said as he walked over to the computer. He bent over to check the cable that connected the digital camera to the computer. 

"Yeah, but who'll ever get a clear view of his ass? He's always got his head jammed in it." Lex sighed. "When his hand isn't glued to it, that is." He walked over to the end table and picked up the clear plastic vial. 

"So besides paprika, what's in this stuff?" He uncapped the vial and poked a finger inside. "What makes it glitter?" 

Clark looked up from the keyboard. "Colored sugar. The same kind my mom always sprinkles on cookies and cupcakes." 

"Paprika and sugar?" Lex tasted his finger and made the sucking-lemons expression again. 

"And don't forget the chili powder. It tastes great once it blends with the butter on the popcorn." Clark typed a few words and then looked at Lex. "I keep telling you, but you never try it out." 

"And I don't plan to, either." Wrinkling his nose, Lex capped the vial and walked over to where Clark was typing a message. "Here." 

Clark took the vial with one hand and, continuing to peck at the keyboard with the other hand, he dropped the vial into his pocket. 

"Clark, I'm going to pretend I don't know that you're sending those photos of Lucas to Whitney." 

"And I'm not even going to pretend that I'm not. It's just for safekeeping, you understand. Well, that, plus I think Whitney has a crush on Lucas." He looked at Lex and raised one eyebrow. 

"And those photos are going to fan the flames of romance and passion?" Lex laughed softly. He turned and headed toward the bar. 

"The photos will break the ice." Clark bit his lip. He suddenly recalled that pained, wistful look on Lucas' face as he had watched Clark and Lex embrace. He turned back to the computer and searched his electronic address book. In less than a minute, he found the number for Lucas' cell phone and typed it into the e-mail message. After thinking for a few seconds, he continued to write. 

Lex laid a hand on Clark's shoulder. "Return to Earth, Clark." His other hand held a bottle of water. He took a quick sip." Are you going to tell me why you were kissing my brother? Not that I'm jealous or anything." He paused. "Okay, so maybe I am. Especially now that you've commented twice on his ass." 

"Hold on for just a sec," Clark mumbled as he looked at the screen. He clicked the mouse. "There. It's going to Whitney, as we speak." He logged off and stood up. 

"I want to tell you about the kissing-your-brother bit. But it has to be the right time and the right place." He took Lex by the hand and pulled him to the doorway of the study. 

"I see." Lex did not look convinced as they walked down the hall into their bedroom, their joined hands swinging gently. "You know, for some secrets there simply isn't a right time or a right place. Ever." He snorted softly. "Like when you confessed you worshipped Barry Manilow." 

"Barry _White_. And how can you confuse the two? One weighs three times as much as the other. But I see your point." Clark closed the bedroom door. "What do you say we call it an evening and just go to bed right now?" He placed the vial on the nightstand. 

"Okay." Lex sighed. "I had hoped to have a romantic dinner date tonight, but now it's too late, thanks to Lucas." He sat down on the bed and picked up the vial. 

"I don't really mind about tonight," Clark said as he sat next to Lex. "Happy anniversary." He pecked a kiss on the scar on Lex's upper lip. 

"Happy anniversary to you." Lex kissed him back. "I don't mind missing dinner that much either." He chuckled. "You're not sleepy are you? I got a great idea out of tonight's little drama. A new game we can play." 

"Oh yeah?" Clark looked attentively at his lover. "What?" 

Lex held an outstretched hand at the level of his face. On his palm was a pinch of red powder. 

"Ah yes," said Clark, seeing what Lex was up to, "I believe I've played this game before. But I never knew what it was called." 

Lex thought for a couple of seconds. "I call it 'Gesundheit.' I've played it with three, but I suspect it's more fun with just two." He smiled. "Ready?" 

Clark nodded, and Lex took a breath and blew. 

~End 

04/17/2003 MutedRoar.doc Page 18 


End file.
